


Amigos y aliados

by morrigan_le_fae, Taeyn



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Best Friends, Character Study, Español | Spanish, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Canon Era, Robot/Human Relationships, Trust
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9942878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrigan_le_fae/pseuds/morrigan_le_fae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeyn/pseuds/Taeyn
Summary: Los ojos del droide parpadearon hasta reconocimiento. Nódulos y los restos de un micro tablero estaban esparcidos por el suelo. Cassian tenía una pistola de blaster modular apuntado entre esos luces, pero no por falta de confianza en su programación. Sólo que Cassian nunca subestimada el Imperio.--Eso, --dijo el droide, con un tono inequívocamente seco--, es un método de bienvenido que se podía interpretar como hostil en más que 74.418 por ciento de objetos celestiales habitados conocidos.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Friends and Allies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9326510) by [Taeyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeyn/pseuds/Taeyn). 



> Esto es un traducción de la obra "Friends and Allies", escrito por la increíble Taeyn, quien me dejó subirlo en español. Es el primer parte de su serie "cassian said i had to". Si quieres leerlo en inglés, se puede encontrarlo aquí: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9326510
> 
> Esto es la primera vez que he publicado algo escrito en el internet y además la primera vez que he publicado en español. Si encuentras algo que puedo mejorar, por favor digamelo, aunque sea algo simplísimo o algo más complicado. 
> 
> Una cosa más: Estoy usando dos guiones en vez de un guion largo para marcar diálogo porque no sé como hacer un guion largo.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!

El amistad, entre rebeldes, es un territorio duro e incierto. Peor entre soldados, aún peor entre espías. Los ojos del droide parpadearon hasta reconocimiento. Nódulos y los restos de un micro tablero estaban esparcidos por el suelo. Cassian tenía una pistola de blaster modular apuntado entre esos luces, pero no por falta de confianza en su programación. Sólo que Cassian nunca subestimada el Imperio.

\--Eso, --dijo el droide, con un tono inequívocamente seco--, es un método de bienvenido que se podía interpretar como hostil en más que 74.418 por ciento de objetos celestiales habitados conocidos.

\--Reporte su configuración de seguridad, su último base conocido y su protocólo de asignación, --Cassian dijo bruscamente, desprevenido por lo que percibía como una respuesta consciente.

\--Ahora en más que 79.267 por ciento.

\--Mi nombre es Capitán Cassian Jeron Andor, --dijo Cassian. No cambió la mira de la pistola--. Sirvo en el departamento de Inteligencia de un movimiento de resistancia conocido como la Alianza Rebelde, a lo cual usted ha sido reprogramado para apoyar. ¿Usted acepta su misión nuevo para derrocar el Imperio y restorar la Republica a la galaxia?

El droide se enderezó un poco y con un mano alcanzó para el micro tablero que Cassian había quitado. Lo recogió y lo daba vueltos entre sus dedos. Cassian suponía que todavía reconocía la cimera del Imperio.

\--Esperaría, Capitán Cassian Jeron Andor --responde el droide lentamente, recitando el nombre y el rango con deliberación--, que, de hecho, no me hubieras contado todo eso si tenías cualquier duda.

Cassian bajó la mira de su arma a la coraza chapada de color gris. Esto le pareció un poco más cortés, dado las circunstancias.

\--Estoy llamado K-2SO, --continuó el droide--. Yo soy un droide ejecutor del serie-KX, mundo natal Vulper, configuración de securidad 12BBY-4V-ARA-216. Mi último base conocido fue Jedha City, asignado a la protección y defenso de instalaciones Imperiales. Supongo, Capitan Cassian Jeron Andor, que fue allí donde nos encontramos.

Nada de esto era noticias para Cassian, por supuesto, pero droides Imperiales del cuarto grado tenían un interruptor connectado directamente en sus configuraciones y protocolos, y dejaron de funcionar automáticamente en vez de delatar detalles de seguridad y de misiones a rebeldes conocidos. El mero hecho de que K-2SO había podido comunicar la información le dijo a Cassian todo lo que necesitaba saber. Soltó a su blaster y lo enfundó de nuevo a su lado.

\--Bienvenido abordo, K-2, --le dijo Cassian, cruzando los brazos en vez de tender la mano--. Necesitaremos repasar unos entrenamientos iniciales, pero la mayoría de lo que importa aprendará en el trabajo.

\--El trabajo de derrocar el Imperio y restorar la República a la galaxia--, confirmó K-2SO.

\--Ya está pillando el truco, --respondió Cassian, escéptico del tono de este comentario. Recogió lo que le quedaba de los nódulos restantes y les guardó en su bolsa de utilidad. Tendrían que empezar a tomar acción; la reconfiguración había tomado más tiempo que había anticipado.

\--¿Te gustaría oír un estimación preliminaria de la probabilidad de que tendrás éxito con este objetivo entre los siguiente cinco a diez años?

\--No, gracias.

\--Puedo producir un estimación más preciso después de juntar datos sobre el movimiento de resistencia conocido como la Alianza Rebelde, quizás después de completar mi entrenamiento inicial.

\--No, eso no será necesario.

Los dos se miraron uno a otro durante unos momentos sin que la postura invariable del droide revelara nada.

\--Gracias por el bienvenido, Capitán Cassian Jeron-

\--Cassian, --le interrumpió, intentando lo que creía era un expresión neutral. Sentía más como una mueca--. Ya eres un amigo.

\--¿Un amigo? --La palabra no registraba como uno familiar.

\--Un aliado, --clarifico Cassian--. Un rebelde.

  
\--Un rebelde, --repitió K-2, una pista de asombro en la entonación--, obligado a servicio a la Alianza.

\--No, --dijo Cassian, incómodo. Había esperado explicar esto en más detalle durante el viaje de regreso a Yavin 4--. No he reasignado el alcance de tus protocolos de obediencia, asi que no eres obligado a la Alianza por defininción.

K-2SO no dijo nada, y Cassian no tenía ningún idea si el droide podía conceptualizar lo que esto significaba.

\--Es solamente que eres libre de tu servicio al Imperio. Cuando reprogramas, o, pues, cuando reprogramo un droide-

\--Dejando los protocolos de obediencia abiertos aumenta la probabilidad de conciencia de si mismo, --termina K-2, más callado que ántes--, por más que 97.833 por ciento.

\--Sí, --dice Cassian rápidamente. Lanzó una mirada en el dirección en que había dejado su nave--. Lo cual es un atributo crucial para un soldado rebelde.

\--Y también para un amigo.

Quedaron allí de pie en silencio hasta que Cassian se aclaró la garganta y señaló con su cabeza en el dirección en que necesitaban irse.

\--Nuestra probabilidad de regresar al base rebelde indemne están disminuyendo en una medida proporcionada al duración de este retraso, --dijo K-2SO al entenderle--. Voy contigo, Capitán Andor.

\--Cassian, --dijo de nuevo. Y para sorpresa suya, se dió cuenta de que había sonreído--. Ya estamos en el mismo lado.

\--El lado de la Alianza Rebelde.

\--...de...libertad.

\--De libertad, --corregió K-2. Hizo lo que el rebelde interpretó como un moción de asentimiento. O la empieza de uno--. Cassian.

 

 


End file.
